


Watch out, this is our district

by Lejindery



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, district nine stray kids alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lejindery/pseuds/Lejindery
Summary: Beyond these walls, it is said that there is are endless fields of flowers. Fields upon fields of lavender and roses and sunflowers and tulips and . . .we'll get there somehow.All 9 of ustogetherwe'll escape it all together.





	Watch out, this is our district

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmm i haven't really properly thought through what i want to do in this story but i've got a vague idea and i'll see where that takes me i've just been excited to start a new story with a new group and a new au/concept!!! i hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> please watch the mv before reading this so you get an idea of what im basing this off

《 Subject 031097, Bang Chan, Year 2015 》

"Woojin, I want to go home." Chan whined softly. In the darkness of the room, Woojin slowly reached out his hand to hold Chan's hand quietly.

"Chan, we have no home to go back to." Woojin replied gently.

"There has to be something better from where we came from. . .than _this_." Chan sighed.

"It's impossible to leave, just the two of us. You know that." Woojin gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

Chan opened his mouth then closed it again. Then, a bright idea popped up in his head. "What if we find other people to leave with? A group of us?"

Woojin thought about it for a moment. "Chan, I don't know. . ."

"Woojin, you must have thought about it." Chan urged, glancing to his side. Woojin shifted uncomfortably, Chan's gaze burning holes into his skin.

"I. . .have. But there is a lot of things that I don't have access to." Woojin admitted. "But, perhaps it could work."

"We could find others like us, people that were smart enough to escape the brainwashing, to leave this compound." Chan insisted, twisting on his bed to look at Woojin.

"I. . .You know we'll get killed if we're caught right? Even if we can escape, we'd be alone out there."

"Yeah, but we won't get caught because you're here. You have my back and I have yours. You were all I've ever had, and all I ever need, just the two of us is good enough for me."

Woojin flushed a bright pink at Chan's words. Actually, Chan couldn't tell in the darkness, but he could see Woojin's head finally turn to meet his gaze.

" _Yeah_." Woojin said. Woojin's eyes shone in the moonlight, sparkling with some kind of indescribable meaning.

《 Subject 080497, Lee Woojin, Year 2015 》

It wasn't that Woojin didn't want to leave. He dearly wanted to leave this place and go back to the outside world. The world outside was cold, but in this compound, it was even more so.

Kids should not be treated this way. It was brutal and digusting. Woojin knew that there must be a way out, if they had entered this place.

When Chan thought of the idea, it excited Woojin to think that they could actually leave this place to go back to the outside world. He and Chan could travel the world like they always dreamed of. It didn't matter that they were orphans, they had each other, and that was more than enough.

When Chan said the same thing, Woojin felt his heart flutter. They only ever had each other for as long as they could remember. It was comforting for Woojin to know that Chan felt the same as he did. They would always have each others' backs.

Woojin and Chan had been from the same orphanage, both kidnapped to this mysterious compound. They watched out for each other and managed to escape the brainwashing. Luckily enough, both were enlisted under Servants, and were able to remain in the same dorm room, with one or two other brainwashed Servants.

Woojin now lay awake in that same dorm room after Chan had fallen asleep. The plan they needed to execute to escape this place would be tedious and elaborate. They would need to clear their records of the system, replace their records to say that they were deceased. They would also need the exit to this place, and a place to go after they escaped. There were a lot of details that they would need to consider.

Despite all this, Woojin knew that with Chan, they could succeed, because they had made it thus far with just the two of them. With his computer skills, Chan's solid ideas, and a couple of others, they could manage this.

It was just a matter of careful planning, watching and waiting for the right moment to strike.

《 Subject 110899, Seo Changbin, Year 2015 》

It scared Changbin to the core. It was his year for Orientation. He had escaped the brainwashing with the help of Lee Minho, a fellow orphan from the same orphanage.

Then at 16, Minho was enlisted for the Orientation and Changbin hadn't seen him since. Or maybe he had, but he just refused to admit it. In the arena, bloodied hand clutching a sword, shield tossed to one side. He was facing off against a larger opponent, who held a mace. Changbin wanted to turn away, but he was too afraid. If he turned away he'd be caught.

So he kept his face turned forward, watching Minho and his opponent. Minho was quick on his feet, dodging a swing from the mace and sliding in for a quick jab with his sword. He barely reared back in time for another swing, and the mace tore a streak of blood down his side.

Changbin willed himself not to turn and throw up. Minho grit his teeth and dove in for the final blow. He drove the sword home into his opponent's stomach.

From his position, Changbin could see the light fade from the opponent's eyes, the blood soaking into his once white shirt. Minho slid the sword out from the opponent's stomach and the opponent fell the floor, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Changbin saw the opponent look up at Minho and blink three times. Minho blinked three times in return. Changbin had seen this many times.

To the Higher-Ups, this could be easily dismissed as someone getting dust out of their eyes. But to the subjects in the system, it was seen as a sign of gratitude, or hope.

As gladiators, the subjects would be lifted of their brainwashing. It provided a much more gruesome and sadistic satisfaction for the Higher-Ups. The gladiators would be aware of pain, aware of everything around them. The Higher-Ups could watch the life drain away from their eyes and revel in their deaths. Three blinks in the arena meant thanking their opponent for ending their suffering in the compound.

The emcee took Minho's hand and lifted it up in the air. "Your champion this week is Lee Minho!" The crowd cheered, obviously Minho was a favourite.

Changbin waited for the Higher-Ups to clear the arena, standing at attention stiffly. They pushed past him, making him stumble. He steadied himself, keeping his eyes forward and emotionless.

Before leaving, he whipped his head round to get one last look at Minho and their gazes locked. He saw the edges of Minho's lips curl upwards in a smile, before he turned and left. He didn't know what to think of that.

The crowd dispersed, eagerly discussing their bets won from the match. Seriously? They made bets over a sixteen-year-old's death?

It disgusted Changbin.

**Author's Note:**

> hello its me with a post that's on time, finally!  
> this stuff ain't proofread or wtv so tell me if there are errors thank you for actually reading this far thank you for your support!!!  
> \- lejindery


End file.
